Moonlight
by bella orchid
Summary: *COMPLETE* A long one shot. Hermione and Remus' first wedding anniversary. Dedicated to Kristy.


**Moonlight **

Rated: R

_In reply to the On A Full Moon... writing challenge at Luna Charts._

_Dedicated to Kristy (Astraea3) ... welcome back and congratulations on your baby girl! _

The moon sparkled silvery ripples across the glassy surface of the lagoon.  From the shadows of the trees that lined the edge of the pool two figures emerged, they crossed the clearing silently, the dewy grass springy beneath their feet.  They neared the lagoon in the centre, an aqua blue crystalline pool of enticing water, surrounded by large boulders and small shrubs.  The clearing itself surrounded it, a smooth ring of grass cut off neatly by the tight ring of trees and continuing jungle.  From above, they imagined it would look like some astonishing natural bulls-eye. The young woman shivered slightly, although the air was warm and muggy.  Dressed in a simple white silk dress that hung from thin straps and floated a few inches above her knees, her hair hung loose in unruly, shiny curls that brushed her shoulders.  Her companion, a tall man was dressed in loose fitting dark cream khakis and a white shirt unbuttoned at his throat.  His hair was a darkish blonde and through the waves of it wove strands of silvery grey. 

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione."

She turned to face him, Remus Lupin, her husband of one year.  In response she curved her hands behind his neck and pulled his mouth to hers for a brief, chaste kiss.  Pulling away she tugged his hand and they dropped to sit on the moist ground.  

"It hasn't changed has it?" she said softly, her eyes scanning the smooth surface of water that stretched in front of them.

"No," Remus replied smiling reminiscently.  It had been an inspired idea to return here, to mark their first year of marriage, to return to the most magical place they had shared.  It was a year ago on their honeymoon in Thailand they had chanced upon it.  After hiking a day through the jungle to a beach they had fallen asleep, and when they woke and set off back to the hotel, it was growing dark.  They lost their way and ended up in the secluded clearing, initially angry and frustrated by their predicament the sheer idyllic quality of the area spellbound them and calmed them.  They had spent an enchanting night under the stars, alone, on the soft dewy grass.

They sat in contented silence for a few minutes; Hermione leant lightly against Remus' chest, her fingers dancing patterns on his kneecap.  Eventually Remus stirred, he eyed the sky, the glittering stars like a scattering of diamonds across a deep navy velvet throw, and among them, like a huge, shining opal, the full moon, casting its mysterious glow over the clearing.  Another smile lit his face; Hermione felt his movement and followed his gaze.

"Some things _have_ changed," she said softly.  He nodded, she was speaking of course of Doctor Smythe's invention of a potion to permanently impede werewolf transformations, the potion, taken once a year, meant that bitten victims could live entirely normal lives, posing absolutely no threat at full moon, and remaining in their human bodies throughout.  It was a revolutionary breakthrough in medicinal potions and he was eternally grateful for it, but sometimes – at the particular time of the month he felt a vague, but lingering feeling of loss, as if a little part of him was missing.  However as he stared up at the vast pale sphere of the moon and marvelled at its beauty he felt he'd never regret being able to witness it.

"So... have I?" Hermione asked breaking the silence, a grin curved Remus' lips and he paused, considering.

"Not much," he decided finally, his hand entwining with hers, his grin widened and his eyes twinkled.  Then he cocked his head at her and added thoughtfully, "... perhaps, mellowed a little, dare I say it."  She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?" she laughed. 

"No, not really," he chuckled, shaking his head.  He met her eyes and saw something flash in the deep chocolate brown centres – it was a recognisable sign.  He tensed in anticipation as Hermione stood slowly up, maintaining their eye contact unflinchingly.  She let her fingers move slowly to her shoulder and dislodge one of the thin spaghetti straps of her dress; it slid down to rest on her arm.  She grinned mischievously at him, her eyes sparkling, daring him.  Her hand repeated the action on the second strap and the dress pooled at her feet.  Remus felt his jaw drop, standing proudly in front of him, was his wife, her flawless body void of anything – no usual under garments, simply acres of creamy skin.  She glowed as if lit from within, ethereal and illusory, shimmering in the starlight. She stepped gracefully out of the puddle of silk and kicked off her shoes, she took two steps towards the pool, then paused and glanced over her shoulder at him.  He was naked in a second and beside her at the edge of the lagoon.  

Hermione let her eyes travel his body.  Lit by the silvery moonlight he could have been a marble statue, his broad shoulders, muscular arms and rippling stomach, his dark blonde hair falling in waves to a few inches above his shoulders, he looked like a majestic, powerful god.  Their eyes met, and the fire that simmered there continually at once relit.  Tearing their gazes away for a moment they both dived into the glassy surface of the water.

A shower of crystalline beads of water flew through the air, glittering like escaped stars.  Both their heads broke the surface the same time, Remus shook his, sending a second spray of droplets, Hermione pushed a few wet tendrils of chestnut hair out of her face and raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Mellowed have I?" she challenged.  In response, beneath the water she felt his hand circle her waist and pull her roughly towards her.  Their lips met, drenched hair entangled and wet, slick bodies entwined.  Remus' tongue swept Hermione's bottom lip then plunged into her mouth, the kiss deepening in intensity.  Their hands slid effortlessly over each other's bodies the water making the sensations zealous and new.  One of his hands skidded up her leg from ankle to thigh; the other skimmed her collarbone, down over the smooth curve of her breast and over her taut stomach.  Hers glided down his back and back up again before latching onto his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him sink into her.  His toes sank a few inches into the silt at the bottom of the lagoon and his hands coasted around to support her.  They rocked together, the water sloshing between them, the feelings intense and intoxicating.  The ripples from their disturbance billowed outwards, reflecting the stars and moon in shimmering mirage.  Taking deep gasps of air their lips crashed together and they sank completely under the water.  Moments later they broke the surface, gulping the oxygen and pushing wet hair out of each other's faces.  They waded wordlessly to the edge of the lagoon and scrambled out onto the bank.  They collapsed, damp with a mixture of sweat dew and fresh water against the springy grass.  Eventually Hermione sat up.

"We better be going," she said regretfully glancing at the almost pitch black sky.  Remus made a non-committal noise in his throat and wrapped his arm around her waist.  He stared at the static full moon, and then at his wife, her hair still wet, the glossy strands were reflecting the mysterious silvery light that was illuminating it.  A wave of pleasure, and intense contentment washed over him.  Then he realised, he felt completely whole, he'd never miss this time of month again – if he had, he'd never be having this moment.  He grinned, and getting up pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Happy Anniversary," he repeated, placing a lingering kiss to her lips and feeling them curve into a smile beneath his.  They redressed slowly, leisurely admiring each other's bodies as they did so.  Eventually, fully dressed but still soaked the couple, hands linked, cast a prolonged look at the still choppy surface of the sparkling pool and left the clearing.

Back in the hotel room Remus sank onto the bed, stifling a yawn.

"I'll shower first," Hermione said kissing the corner of his mouth.  He nodded, watching her head to the bathroom.  As she passed the open window, its drapes fluttering in the breeze he caught a glimpse again of the glowing sphere in the sky.  

"Don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair." He called across the room to her.  Hermione paused at the door, turned, and then smiled.

"I might need some help,"

**End.**

_Orchid_


End file.
